


You need something to justify your soul

by hoechlinitis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, comfort cuddles, where the fuck is the sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoechlinitis/pseuds/hoechlinitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in shock. His dad is gone. Derek comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need something to justify your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt from anon – stiles freaking out over losing his dad (dead or missing) and derek comes to comfort him.

Scott's still talking to him, his mouth making recognisable shapes as the street lights passing by illuminate his face, one by one. Stiles doesn't hear his words. He wants to, he wants the reassurance to sink into his mind, force him to feel at least a little bit better about the situation, but nothings happening. His dad is gone.

Lydia and Scott had held him back at first, they really thought he would run out through the shattered window and chase whatever trail he could find, obviously he wouldn't. Couldn't really. His limbs were practically frozen in place as it rushed through his head, over and over. His dad is gone.  
As everyone gathered in the wrecked classroom, priorities were worn thin. Lydia's injuries were fussed over quietly as everyone tried to also reassure Stiles. They laid gentle hands over his arm, his shoulder. Said kind words in his ear. All Stiles could think to reply was 'that won't bring him back to me' but he couldn't make himself say it. 

Scott's voice was a soft humming , like a backing track to his crashing thoughts. How the hell was he supposed to do anything without his dad? Surely Scott wasn't taking him home. The street lights passed frantically and Stiles watched with disinterest, memories flashing through his head. Mornings with his dad eating breakfast, his ever fitting sheriff uniform. Endless nights at the police station. Always listening in to things he shouldn't be. Always wanting to help his dad. How could they help now? How could he help now Stand back while the werewolves sniffed him out? Stand back while they fought for his life? It was just like Cora said, they weren't doing anything!  
Deep down, Stiles new for a certainty that if there was anything he could do, Scott would be doing it already, but sitting here in the front seat of a car was getting uncomfortable when he should be out there, doing something. Anything!

A minute of silence hung in the air before stiles realised the car wasn't moving any more. Scott watched him closely as he glanced out the wind shield, recognising the McCall house instantly. At least they weren't planning on leaving him alone in his own house tonight, who knows what Stiles would of done. Who was there to stop him? His dad is gone.

Isaac opened the door for him, a soft, apologetic expression on his face. Stiles wished he was him, a sudden fierce wave of jealously tumbling over him. Frankly, Stiles wished he was anyone but himself today. He was lead steadily towards the guest bedroom, where momma McCall always left the bed made for any of her sons friends. Stiles never needed it before. He'd always shared with his best friend, it'd never been an issue for them. They knew he needed to be alone, but not home alone. Knew that he wouldn't really be sleeping tonight, I won't be doing anything and that's the problem, he thought solemnly.

They left the bed side lamp on and only two minutes later Alison arrived with Lydia in tow, dropping a bag beside him on the springing mattress, supposedly some clothes for him or something; he hadn't really heard. He felt slightly guilty for a long second, he knew Isaac was practically living here with Scott and this was most certainly the room he was taking up. He guessed Isaac had offered it up, which was nice of him. The guilt fled along with his other coherent thoughts as Lydia draped an arm around him.  
“I'm a banshee, so we're going to go have a big discussion and see who we can get to help. We'll find him Stiles” and with that she left, leaving a tingling kiss on his left cheek. 

Lydia. A banshee. Right that made sense, he guessed. His mind switched to detective mode too quickly and it reminded him so fiercely of his dad and soon Stiles just wanted to shut it all off. He slowly made his way up the bed, curling his legs until his knees rested under his chin. The semi darkness of the room was a subtle representation of how he felt. The faded light was the hope he felt for his dad still being alive and the creeping darkness around the edges was all the things against him. All the stupid supernatural shit that he'd managed to get caught up in. It was all his fault, he was the one who got Scott bitten. Everything started because he couldn't leave well enough alone. 

“That's not true” a soft growl backed the words and Stiles didn't need to lift his head to know who it was.  
“I didn't think they'd call you. Lydia's a Banshee.” He said mindlessly, his voice infiltrating the dark corner of the room in which Derek lurked.  
“I heard. Do you need anything?” He was stepping quietly towards the bed as Stiles shook his head from left to right, the movement causing the sheets to crumple slightly beneath him.  
“Hows Cora?” Stiles worried over her, after the whole collapsing feat when he'd finally gotten around to telling his dad. The last thing he'd said was – Stiles curled his hand into a fist, blocking those thoughts off instantly.  
“They don't know what's wrong with her. She isn't healing.” And Stiles could hear emotion in his voice for the first time. It didn't shock him so much, he knew deep down that Derek felt things. He felt empathy and guilt and worry. He was just good at hiding it unlike Stiles.  
“I hope we figure out what's wrong with her” Stiles admits, its true, he cares about Cora. Even though she is indeed a Hale through and through, she wasn't a bad person and she didn't deserve to die.

“Me too.” Derek had reached the bed now, standing over Stiles with a hard expression.  
“You don't have to stay” He mumbled, tilting his head closer to the mattress, preparing to be alone again.  
“I don't think you should be alone” Derek confessed, his eyes searching Stiles from head to toe. Injury check, he thought dumbly. He sat up slowly, eyeing Derek as he went.  
“And you intend to keep me company? You just turn up now because you feel guilty you weren't there? You think you could of stopped it. Scott couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop it” and then the tears started. Derek looked startled but more over somewhat relieved. Stiles though everyone seemed shocked he hadn't already burst into tears.

“You know what the last thing I said to him was?! I mentioned my mum, it was practically an insult. I can't believe I said it, I can't believe that's the last thing I told him” He was screaming now. His throat hurt from the raw emotion that was reeling from his mouth. “He's hurt and alone and he could by dying and I'm here doing nothing because what the hell can I do Derek?!” And there were arms around him. And holy shit Derek was hugging him. This was new. This changed things. But right now Stiles realised with a shudder that its exactly what he wanted, needed.

“We'll find him” Derek told him in a hushed tone, his mouth close to Stiles' ear. Stiles' felt the rumble of his words in his chest as it pressed against his own, his head falling into the crook of Derek's neck. Stiles' knew Derek wasn't a stranger to feeling alone. He knew Derek understood. Maybe that's why he felt this need in his gut. He didn't want reassuring words or promises, he wanted someone to know he he was feeling and knew what to say and what to do. Not to be wary of him, waiting for him to break down. 

He cried. He cried a lot. He cried for his mum, for himself and for his father. He cried endlessly into Derek's shirt, his eyes scrunched tight. Derek didn't pull away, or push him back. He kept his hand gently cradling the back of Stiles' head, his other pressing against his back, pushing Stiles' into his chest. It was comforting and warm, safe. After what was probably hours, he thought begrudgingly, he finally stopped crying, stray tears running past his cheeks here and there.  
“Pull it together, jesus” He told himself, almost forgetting Derek’s presence until he felt the small huff of laughter against his forehead.  
“It's okay to worry” Derek told him lightly, his hand moving from Stiles' head to his neck, almost propping the boy up. Stiles' nodded. He knew. He knew it was okay to worry. What it wasn't okay to do was grieve, which he was on the edge of already. Not until he saw his father on a metal slab would he really be able to grieve. The thought sent shock waves through his body and in the second he pictured it he threw his face back into Derek's chest, forcing himself not to cry. To cry now would be to grieve. That was forbidden. 

“I think you should try and sleep” Derek said, his lips moving against the shorter hairs running towards his forehead. Stiles' agreed. He needed rest. If he was ever going to do anything, he couldn't do it without at least a few hours of sleep, however restful.  
“Will you – Are you – could you stay?” Stiles kept his face hidden, waiting to refusal. To his surprise Derek simply pulled him down towards the bed, letting him wrap his limbs around the larger man and settle comfortably.  
“We'll find him” Derek whispered, holding Stiles' just that little bit tighter. Stiles' believed him. He realised with a soft hum, that yes, he believed they'd find him. He wasn't going to be alone. He felt himself drifting slightly, and the warm press of lips to his forehead was like a final agreement. He wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to write any of your prompts just drop them in my ask, http://ohmymystic-direction.tumblr.com/


End file.
